The present proposals are presented in three general groups. These consist of studies of gonorrhea and of the gonococcus, in-depth studies of related sexually transmitted agents such as the genital mycoplasms, Chlamydia and cytomegaloviruses and studies in which populations will be examined for a large number of sexually transmissable microorganisms. Under each heading the specific scientific objectives will be given and the principal scientist or scientists who will be most immediately responsible for that portion of the work will be identified.